Secret and Love
by raka1719
Summary: Bukan seperti dalam lirik lagu , cinta dan rahasia yang terjadi dalam hidup Wonwoo dan YoonA memang cukup rumit , namun dalam rumit itu mereka menemukan makna cinta yang sesungguhnya. [YoonHun Couple],[Meanie Couple - BL]. WARNING : Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _01 Agustus 2015_

Senyuman mentari membuka pagi hari seorang namja bernama Jeon Won Woo, hari itu ia harus memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun lebih awal , bukan tanpa alasan melainkan keharusan.

Yup, hari ini Wonwoo akan memasuki ranah baru dalam kehidupannya , sebuah jenjang sekolah yang ditapakinya mulai hari ini hingga tiga tahun kedepan , Seoul Senior High School. Dimana ia akan berjumpa dengan puluhan manusia yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi teman baru di hari-harinya sebagai siswa SMA, terlebih ia hanya baru memiliki satu teman baru yaitu YoonA, teman yang ia kenal saat masa orientasi sekolah.

…..

"Hei , Wonwoo". seorang yeoja cantik ber _name-tag_ Im Yoon Ah menyapa Wonwoo

"Ah! Yoona-ya ku kira kau tidak akan datang?" jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Aish! Kau ini bodoh atau apa,ini kan hari dimana kita akan mendapatkan kelas mana yang akan kita tempati bukan?" tanya YoonA dengan nada meledek

"iya ya , bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa." ucap Wonwoo seraya menepuk jidat nya pelan.

"Ya sudah ayo Wonwoo kita ke aula". tegas YoonA sembari menarik Wonwoo menuju aula.

…..

Disinilah kini YoonA dan Wonwoo berada, yaitu di aula sekolah yang dipenuhi para siswa-siswi baru yang akan bersiap menerima pengumuman pembagian kelas.

"Ramai sekali" perangah Wonwoo melihat betapa banyaknya kerumunan siswa-siswi baru disana.

"tes…. tes…. baiklah apa kabar semuanya? saya Changmin ketua Kesiswaan sekolah ini , hari ini adalah pembagian kelas,bagaimana kalian sudah siap?" . yang selanjutnya diteriaki dengan jawaban YA dari seluruh siswa-siswi yang hadir di sana.

{SKIP}

Minuman yang tersedia di seisi kantin nampaknya tidak bisa memenuhi dahaga setiap orang yang berada disana,cuaca yang sangat panas membuat semua orang begitu haus dan kepanasan. Tak terkecuali YoonA dan Wonwoo, kedua sahabat tersebut pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sebenarnya mereka telah bersiap untuk bergegas memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing,untuk masalah kelas sayangnya kedua sahabat yang memiliki kegemaran yang sama ini harus terpisah, YoonA ditempatkan di kelas X-3 sedangkan Wonwoo ditempatkan di kelas X-1, namun hal tersebut nampaknya tak terlalu berpengaruh banyak karena posisi kelas yang dekat , mungkin tidak terlalu sulit bagi mereka untuk bertemu atau sekedar membicarakan hal yang menurut mereka perlu didiskusikan.

{YoonA side}

Memasuki kelas baru dengan orang baru , rasanya adalah hal yang biasa bagi YoonA. Ketika memasuki ruang kelas ia memilih untuk duduk dibangku barisan kedua agar fleksibel.

"Hai, siapa namamu? Eum…. Im Yoon Ah?" tanya seorang siswa kepada YoonA seraya menunjuk tanda pengenal milik gadis berambut panjang itu.

"ya, panggil saja YoonA. dan kau?" jawab YoonA namun nada cuek sangat kentara di nada bicaranya.

"aku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun . Senang mengenalmu."

"Hemm" jawab YoonA singkat.

Setelah proses perkenalan singkat tersebut seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas itu pun saling mengenalkan diri mereka satu sama lain untuk mencari sahabat atau menambah banyak kenalan.

Beruntungnya YoonA, hari pertama di masa SMA nya berlangsung cukup menarik, dimana ia memiliki beberapa teman baru dan mungkin juga karena ia wanita jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencari teman baru , karena sifat wanita yang cukup mudah ber sosialisasi. Tak hanya itu ada satu hal lain yang membuat YoonA merasa hari pertama nya berlangsung cukup baik…

{Wonwoo side}

Setelah YoonA meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke kelas , Wonwoo mwmilih berjalan dengan langkah gontai, ia tidak terlalu mudah untuk bersosialisasi, karena ia memiliki sebuah refleks dimana ia tidak bisa menatap lawan bicara secara langsung , terlebih orang tersebut tidak akrab dengannya maka Wonwoo cenderung tidak akan menatap nya sama sekali saat berbicara.

Memasuki ruang kelas berlabel X-1 memang cukup berat bagi Wonwoo, ia masih belum mengenal siapa saja yang menghuni kelas itu bersamanya , lantas ia pun memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Wonwoo memiliki kebiasaan yang umumnya dikerjakan oleh seorang anak perempuan seperti mencuci,memasak,dan sebagainya. Maka tak heran jika ia lebih memilih berteman dengan yeoja ketimbang namja, karena merasa topik yang akan dibahas pasti akan sejalan dengan pikirannya ketimbang saat bercengkrama dengan namja , yang mungkin akan membahas hal-hal yang cukup menantang atau tak jarang memicu adrenalin.

Wonwoo hanya memasang headset ke telinganya , sebelum 3 orang yeoja menghampirinya.

"Hai, kau nampaknya tidak terlalu bersemangat?" celetuk seorang yeoja kepada Wonwoo.

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana baru saja." Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyuman tipis seolah menandakan ia memang tidak sedang merasa kurang bersemangat, walaupun ia tidak menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Wonwoo pun melanjutkan kegiatannya , yaitu mendengarkan lagu dan sesekali bersenandung mengikuti alunan indah sang penyanyi yang bermusik di telinganya.

Take a sip of my secret potion

I'll make you fall in love

For a spell that can't be broken

One drop should be enough.

Senandung Wonwoo yang cukup fasih melantunkan kalimat berbahasa Inggris tersebut rupanya menarik perhatian 3 yeoja yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya.

"Hei , kau fasih berbahasa Inggris ya?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku paham beberapa kalimat dan cara pengucapannya." Jawab Wonwoo

"Wah…. daebak kita akan punya teman belajar saat pelaran bahasa Inggris nanti." tanggap seorang yeoja lainnya.

"Baiklah , senang berkenalan denganmu Wonu." ucap ketiga yeoja itu.

"Eum… aku juga senang mengenal kalian , kuharap kita bisa berteman." cakap Wonwoo

"Tentu saja."

"Eummm… namaku Wonwoo , Jeon Won Woo bukan Wonu." sanggah Wonwoo sembari menyipitkan matanya dan menatap ketiga yeoja itu sedikit

"oh…oh… arraseo! Maaf Wonu." ucap salah seorang yeoja yang dibalut nada candaan didalamnya.

…...

Hari pertama masa SMA Wonwoo dan YoonA diisi dengan penuh orang baru di kehidupannya. Dan mereka akan menemukan berbagai tantangan dalam kehidupan masa SMA mereka. Atau malah mereka akan menemukan sesosok yang akan membuat masa SMA mereka terasa sangat berlika-liku?

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Halo readers!... semoga suka sama fanfic aku ya… aku baru pertama menulis cerita dan di upload disini.

Disini aku mau jelasin juga kalo YoonA , Wonwoo disini dibuat seumuran, aku pilih meraeka karena karakter yang ada di imajinasiku (apa sih xD…..) cocok sama mereka.

Dan spoiler juga ya dikit, kalo di fanfic ini akan ada 2 pair, satu straight satu Yaoi, yang rencananya aku berharap bisa dinikmati semua pecinta fanfic ya….

Mohon review nya, supaya aku bisa memperbaiki di next chapter, maaf juga buat Typo di chapter ini , atau ceritanya yang kurang gimana gitu ya,,, so leave the comments okay?

See You in the next Chapter ^^….


	2. Chapter 2

Secret and Love

.

.

.

.

.

Cast :

Wonwoo

YoonA

Mingyu

Sehun

Other cast (seiring kebutuhan cerita)

WARNING : BL (Boys Love)

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

19 November 2015

Tidak ada perubahan berarti selama melewati hari-hari yang terasa itu-itu saja bagi Wonwoo, padahal ia sudah menapaki kesehariannya di kelas itu selama 3 bulan, namun entah kenapa rasanya bagi Wonwoo semua begitu kelam terlebih saat ini di kelas ia hanya dibutuhkan sebagai penolong teman sekelasnya dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris, karena Wonwoo memang paling jago untuk studi bahasa sebuah negara yang dipimpin Ratu Elizabeth II itu dikelasnya.

Sama seperti hari ini semua orang langsung terdiam dan berjejer rapi manakala sebuah bel yang menjadi tanda akan dimulainya kelas sudah dibunyikan, tak lama kemudian Yunho Songsaengnim yang merupakan guru Sosial memasuki kelas dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid di kelas

"Jeon Wonwoo" absen dari Yunho songsaengnim menyadarkan Wonwoo yang dibalas dengan acungan tangan serta kata hadir dari namja itu.

"Kim Mingyu"

…..

Merasa tak ada jawaban , Yunho kembali memanggil nama murid bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Kim Mingyu" Yunho kembali memanggil nama murid yang dimaksud.

"Had…hadir" jawab seseorang yang Yunho yakini bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Kau terlambat?" Tanya Yunho

"Ne… maaf pak , motor saya tidak bisa hidup saat akan berangkat tadi". ucap Mingyu dengan nada penuh memelas di setiap kata nya

"Arra…. Apapun alasanmu cepat duduk." tegas Yunho yang disambut dengan duduknya Kim Mingyu ke kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memberikan materi begitu lama,akhirnya Yunho yang terkenal serius itu mengizinkan muridnya menulis apa yang sudah dijelaskannya yang bahkan hanya sedikit saja yang paham dengan apa yang ia sampaikan.

"aish….. kenapa aku malah menulisnya kembali" kesal Mingyu karena ternyata ia malah menulis baris yang sudah ditulis sebelumnya,Ia pun menoleh kesana kemari berharap menemukan pengoreksi tinta pulpen yang dikenal dengan nama Tipe-X.

Tak butuh lama bagi Mingyu menemukannya, pasalnya Mingyu langsung menemukan benda yang ia cari, karena siswa disampingnya memiliki benda yang ia cari. Namun Mingyu merasa tak mudah meminjamnya, pasalnya selama trimester ia duduk di kelas itu ia merasa tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan namja di sampingnya ini,padahal mereka duduk berdampingan selama ini.

Tak banyak yang Mingyu tahu tentang namja disampingnya , hanya ia tahu namja disampingnya itu memiliki pribadi yang aktif , namun hanya bergaul dengan beberapa orang saja dikelasnya, Mingyu yakin namja disampingnya ini adalah satu-satunya namja yang belum ia kenal di kelas ini, dan namanya Jeon Wonwoo.

"M-maaf Wonu,apakah aku boleh meminjamnya?" tunjuk Mingyu ke arah meja Wonwoo

"Tidak bisa aku sedang men"

"Aniyeo,maksudku tipe-x bukan pulpen yang sedang kau pakai"

"Ne… tentu saja" Wonwoo memberi tipe-x pada Mingyu.

Mingyu pun langsung menghapus tulisannya yang salah tadi,dan dengan segera mengembalikan Tipe-X nya ke pemiliknya lagi.

"Ah…ini Wonu terima kasih." ujar Mingyu sambil menyimpan kembali tipe-X milik Wonwoo ke meja nya

"Ne… sama-sama" jawab Wonwoo.

"t-tunggu kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Wonwoo

"won-w-woon-won-nu , wonu." ujar Mingyu karena ia merasa tidak menyebut apa-apa selain kalimat itu untuk memanggil namja imut di depannya.

"ah…kau salah memanggilku namaku Jeon Wonwoo kau boleh memanggilku Wonwoo bukan Wonu."

"jinjja? Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu , habis namamu terdengar samar diujung pelafalannya." jelas Mingyu.

"ne,tidak apa-apa.. namamu Mingyu kan?"

"eum….aku Kim Mingyu".

.

.

.

.

.

_YOONA Side_

Lain halnya dengan Wonwoo, Yoona justru sedikit menikamti masa awal sekolahnya dikelas ini, ia bahkan sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia suka di kelasnya saat ini, namun entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasa kagum dan suka dalam diri YoonA pada orang itu tiba-tiba menurun.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Tiffany pada teman-temannya tak terkecuali Yoona.

"terserah yang penting perut kita terisi" jawab Sooyoung .

"Kau tidak mengajak teman mu itu?" tanya Sooyoung pada YoonA

"Yang mana?" jawab Yoona dengan nada menerka-nerka siapa yang dimaksud Sooyoung

"Aish….kau ini sudah pikun atau bagaimana, Wonwoo teman mu itu yang ada dikelas X-1."

"Oh…. Baiklah aku ke kelasnya dulu." ujar YoonA

/

"Hei Wonwoo,kau mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya YoonA .

"eumm…kau akan ke kantin atas kan?"

"tentu saja"

"baiklah aku ikut."

Wonwoo pun pergi mengikuti temannya Yoona bersama 7 gadis lain yang diketahui Wonwoo sebagai teman sekelas Yoona.

Mereka pun pergi ke kantin atas untuk sekedar membeli cemilan yang mungkin bisa mengganjal perut mereka hingga pukul 3 nanti.

Setelah mendapatkan cemilan , mereka pun duduk di bangku kantin. Wonwoo kerap kali mendapat tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang, pasalnya ia satu-satunya laki-laki disana sedangkan teman bangku lainnya merupakan tujuh orang siswi, namun Wonwoo tak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Wonwoo, kenapa kau tidak terlihat dekat dengan teman satu kelasmu?" tanya Tiffany

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja aku belum terbiasa dengan sikap mereka, sehingga rasanya masih takut bagiku untuk berteman dengan mereka."

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak takut dengan kami?" sanggah Seohyun

"Entahlah, mungkin karena selama masa orientasi itu aku sudah mengenal kalian melalui YoonA."

"ne.. aku kan mengenalkan kalian pada Wonwoo dan mungkin Wonwoo sudah merasa kenal dengan kita." Yoona memberikan penjelasan

"Maaf YoonA, Daesung songsaengnim memanggilmu ke ruang TU." Seorang siswa bername-tag Oh Sehun mengganggu awal perbincangan sahabat beda kelas tersebut.

"Wali kelas kita?" tanya YoonA

"ne…" jawab Sehun

Seketika YoonA pun meninggalkan kantin menuju ruang yang dimaksud, namun selama perjalanannya menuju ruang TU, YoonA tampak memikirkan hal lain yang jauh hubungannya dengan tempat tujuannya kali ini.

Setelah selesai mengurus urusan pendataannya, YoonA pun kembali ke kelas karena pasti jam masuk ini tidak mungkin teman-temannya masih terdiam menunggunya kembali dari ruangan TU.

Naas nya YoonA, karena pelajaran yang sekarang akan ia geluti adalah Matematika, pikirannya kosong saat mengingat PR yang ia kerjakan belum selesai, sementara 5 atau 10 menit lagi guru nya yang terkenal horror itu akan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Sehun-na boleh aku liat pekerjaan rumah mu?" tanya YoonA spontan pada Sehun

"Tentu" jawab Sehun sambil memberikan buku nya

"Memangnya kau tidak paham?"

"Sembarangan, aku paham hanya saja aku belum menyelesaikannya" jawab YoonA yang diiringi senyuman dari seorang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Wonwoo dan YoonA telah melewati perjalanan yang membawa mereka ke trimester awal masa sekolah mereka, Wonwoo masih penasaran dengan namja yang meminjam tipe-x kepadanya karena ia satu-satunya orang dikelasnya yang berani menyapanya terlebih dahulu, hingga ia memikirkan apa sebaiknya dirinya itu terbuka dan lebih supel ke teman sekelasnya atau tidak.

Hingga YoonA yang menjadi dekat dengan seorang Sehun untuk sekedar masalah PR nya , dan tak jarang sehun pun kini ikut bergabung dengan YoonA serta teman-teman YoonA untuk sekedar makan siang bersama dan bahkan Sehun pun mengikuti kebiasaan YoonA dan teman-temannya itu, membawa kotak bekal untuk dimakan bersama saat istirahat nanti .

Apa sebenarnya yang akan terjadi di masa sekolah Wonwoo dan YoonA nantinya? Apa rahasianya? Apa cintanya?...

TO BE CONTINUE

[ParkYuu] : terima kasih udah baca ff aku dan udah mau nunggu lanjutannya , semoga makin suka yaa, ditunggu reviewnya di chap ini.

[Jung Minwoo96] : terima kasih udah baca ff aku ya… moga makin penasaran nih sama kelanjutan ceritanya , ditunggu reviewnya di chap ini.

I'm back , terima kasih sebelumnya buat yang udah nyempetin waktu baca ff aku ini, walaupun gak banyak tapi aku harap kedepannya bisa tambah banyal (heheheehe)… Aamiin….

Gimana guys? Maaf ya aku updatenya agak lama soalnya aku baru bisa nyempetin untuk update, sebenarnya Chap.2 ini udah selesai dari 10 juni kemarin. Lain kali aku coba untuk update lebih cepat… so sorry.

Pokoknya makasih banget sebanyak-banyaknya buat ParkYuu , Jung Minwoo96 yang sudah review dan menambah semangat aku buat lanjutin ff ini, semoga gak bosan dan selalu menunggu update nya ya… makasih pokonya udah sempetin baca dan review, ditunggu ya review berikutnya supaya aku juga gak ragu buat fast update.

See You In Next Chapter.

raka1719 ^_^


End file.
